


OP Drabble Collection

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older collection of my first One Piece themed drabbles.<br/>Prompts were always given.<br/>Various pairings and settings throughout the world of OP.<br/>Please also note that those are very early works and lack the expierence I gained from writing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pet

He watched the brat waking up, or better trying to wake up, cause some special equipment had been added on the pirates neck while he was asleep.  
“What the heck?”, Ace mumbled tired and forced his eyes to snap open.  
A cruel grin played on the corners of the marine’s mouth.  
“Awake?”, Smoker asked with a delicious tone in his voice.  
“Hrn…”, was the unarticulated answer. “Is it dawn already?”, the voice faded away at the end of the question.  
“Oh, it is noon actually, but you shouldn’t bother that much”, the marine answered.  
“Noon?!”, Portgas snatched up, only to sink, powerless, back to the pillows. “What’s that?”, he asked, touching the collar made of seastone around his neck.  
“I just thought I should keep you, as a dangerous pirate, save under control, that you can’t run around anymore, killing people and so on”.  
Ace was a very calm person, he hated stress and impolite people. It was very difficult, and very easy at the same time, to provoke him. But this time the brat rose his voice to an alarming loudness and yelled at him: “You filthy, old, grumpy Marine!!! What the seven hells are ya thinking!!!”. This wasn’t a question either.  
“Like I said. I have to keep you under control, pirate”.  
“You…”, the glare was deadly and Smoker had his own proof how dangerous the pirate could look like.  
“You can’t make me your pet”, he spitted out in a hissing tone.  
“I’ve already done so”.  
“Oh, don’t go there Smoker! Don’t make me angry, you pervert!”, he was in a really furious mood now and he had the feeling to burn this whole dammed ship.  
Smoker grinned lightly, save on the chair at the other end of the cabin. “Sit”.


	2. Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a waste...

The darkness in front of his eyes, in his eyes, blinded him and he lost every sense of balance. Or better he would have lost, if he didn’t lay already on the dusty ground.  
He felt his eyes wide open, but couldn’t see anything. Despite of this he felt the shadow falling on him, blocking the surrounding heat. His body reacted to the pain and the shadow and crumbled. The rough and smelling fist grabbed him by the throat and Ace yelled out in surprise, but Blackbeard’s grip firmed and the air was blocked.  
“It is a waste, ya know? That power of yours, thrown away on such a pathetic scum like you! Just imagine what you could do with it!”. Ace grabbed the dirty arm in a reflex. Blind as he was, he could just imagine how his blank and entirely black eyes looked like.  
He felt guilty. Guilty, because he wasn’t able to revenge a friend, Sachi. Guilty, because he had disappointed his senchou.  
But the heaviest guilt was the fact, that he forced his little brother in this great danger. Blackbeard won’t, now that he knows they are brothers, show any mercy on Luffy. He is strong, but there are enemies, who can’t be defeated at this point of time.  
Blackbeard had always looked up at Ace with a filthy hint of jealous. Now, Luffy has to pay for this.  
“I ask you one last time, you little filthy piece of shit. Join me!!!”.  
“Nope”, the smile was just heard in this word, not seen on his face.  
“What a waste”, and his grip became iron.


	3. Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tie

Normally Coby was the one with the good attitudes. He was the assiduous one. He was the one with the clean room. He was the one who had the medal for engagement.  
Coby was the good boy, who could do everything, who was gifted with the important jobs from Garp or his subordinates.  
“I just can’t do that! Why the fucking hell do we need the dress code!!??”. This cry came from the cabin, Helmeppo and Coby shared. Coby wasn’t the one who cursed loudly or even use that sort of language.  
Helmeppo couldn’t help, but he grinned.  
“Need some help?”, he offered, already dressed in his white gala uniform. Coby gave him a hurt glare.  
“You know, the pirates didn’t teach me something like this, so don’t laugh”.  
“..hm”, it was hard, but he managed just to grin. “Just le’me see”, he stood behind the younger one and circled his arms around Coby’s shoulders. The boy blushed and stiffed. The knot of the white tie was horrible wrong. No chance. He chuckled. The good boy Coby wasn’t able to perform a normal tie. Unfortunately for him the dress code said to wear the gala uniform on this event.  
Helmeppo had been a spoiled child. Bu he had learned how to make a knot in a tie.  
It really was hard not to laugh.


	4. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tentacles

There’s always a child in every man

Ace knew that the man, he hade decided to love, was stern, calm and rough. It had took him very long, to keep himself snuggled against the marine, without being dismissed from the warm bed. Not that he missed the warmth of the bed, but the warmth of the other man’s body.  
Every time Ace tried to say something cute or words of deeper feeling than sex he earned a frown and a deep growl from Smoker.  
Smoker was disciplined, he cut his hair once in a month, he kept his room clean (except for his desk, but that is another story) and he kept all personal joy sternly away from himself. All in all you can say that this man never played any other games than the cat and mouse game in bad and battle (besides, sometimes Ace couldn’t tell the difference).  
But it didn’t bother Ace, who is a nursery child, because…  
“DAMMIT! Smoker! Keep your smoky-tentacles by your side! I am trying to sleep!”.  
A snore. “Good”, Ace frowned dangerously and tried to drift back to sleep. Until-  
“SMOKER!!!”, he yelled out.  
“Dammit, Portgas, I am already sleeping, so stop to yell around or you will spend the night in the brig”.  
Ace glared at him with an angry expression. Smoker rose an eyelash in question.  
“What?”.  
“Bastard”.  
“…?”.  
“… I can see you smile”.


	5. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sex Pollen

Finally the pirate stayed quiet. He really had to admit that it looked strange. Portgas, chained with seastone shackles on his wrists and ankles on each post of the bed. With an delicious and amused grin on his sleeping face, which was decorated with a violet turning spot on his left cheek.  
Smoker sighed and wiped his sweat wet forehead. A D. in a good mode was in the best case bothersome in worst a catastrophe. But this…  
  
Sometimes it was his job to inspect imprisoned pirates belongings and whatever it was, which laid on his desk and which Portgas had gulped because he mistaked it with candy or know the hell what else –it had had an horrible effect.  
  
His hotel room, which he lived in during this dock period, was –lightly said – a ground zero.  
Smoker picked his jacket up, which was tattered, and threw it over the sleeping? unconcius? Ace. It had needed two superstrong seastone shackles (nearly as strong as the one on top pf his jitte) to stop him chasing after him (the necklace and the shackles around the pirate’s neck and ankles were for his own safety), before he had knocked him out.  
  
He walked next to the bed and stroked a strayed strand of the black hair out of the face. Ace snuggled automatically against the rough but warm hand and the permanent grin on his face widened. Smoker frowned as he heard a low but unmistakable lustful sigh.  
  
What the heck had it been that the brat had gulped?


	6. Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unseen

Nobody had an idea where it come from. Suddenly it was in her palm and a second later between her elegant white fingers.  
Zoro had passed a minute earlier, coming back from his stay (his search for the ship) in town. It couldn't have been him because he was laying down on the grassy deck.  
Sanji was also on deck, but was busy with the potatoes he had to peel.  
Usopp was in the town together with Franky and Brook, looking for some stuff. Together with Nami and Chopper, they all eyed the object in Robin’s hands now.  
Luffy, whatever he had done during their break on land, was now also back and was obviously fascinated.  
“Who gave you this flower, Robin?”, Nami asked, with a little jealouse hint in Sanji’s direction.  
“It smells great!”, Chopper commented, while Luffy glared at the flower. “It has the same color as your hair”, he said.  
  
Some would think a rose is the most romantic flower you can give your love, but the lily between Robin’s fingers, light purple in the middle and pure white petals, proved them wrong.  
“Robin-chwan! Where did you get it from?!”, Sanji cried with his “my-heart-is-boken”-dance.  
Robin giggled her laugh with a cryptic smile, “seems like I have an unseen admirer”.  
  
Nobody had seen it coming. Nobody had seen Zoro, how he let the lily glide down from his hand in Robin’s palm. Nobody had seen him.


	7. Tousand Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thousand Sunny

„Daddy, Daddy, pleeease tell me more about Mommy!“.  
  
“Hm, well, but I think I have already told you everything I know to tell about her, you know? There won’t be any surprises for you anymore”.  
  
“Then tell me again!”, his little daughter gave her high giggling loud, which was so significant for her, and looked up at him with her, also significant, sparkling eyes.  
  
“Well, let me see. She was beautiful. It’s a shame that I was never able to see her in her hole beauty. She was brave and kind hearted and cared about our friends-“.  
  
“You mean those guys? They’re funny!”.  
  
“Yeah, they’re funny. But your Mommy has loved them. And I do too. Do you know why?”.  
  
“No?”.  
  
“Because they’re our Nakama. And one magnificent attitude of your Mommy was… she was so strong! Do you know why she was able, where she had got the strength to carry them this far?”.  
  
“No?… or perhaps…. because she loved them?”.  
  
“Yes…”, his eyes became wet, she reminded him so strong… “And I can see her strength in you, little Mini-Merry”.  
  
She giggled again. “Thank you, Sunny-Daddy. Do you remember her well?”.  
  
“Every time I look at you. You look exactly like her, my love”.  
  
\---  
  
Franky rose an eyebrow. He was used to the inner voices of the ships he had built. But this… The Sunny was really a great ship. To feel the love of the precious Nakama, the love Franky had tried to put into the Mini-Merry.   
Really a good ship.


	8. Den Den Mushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Den Den Mushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note: Mushi is a German slang word or vagina.

“Close your eye… don’t look so shocked!”  
  
“The last time you said ‘close your eye’ was shocking! I’ve burned!”  
  
“You said you needed more pepper, so I gave you more pepper! What’s your problem?”  
  
“You know… I didn’t mean the pepper literally…”  
  
He rolled with his eyes.  
  
“Come on. Calm down, and close your eye. Trust me”.  
  
The last phrase panicked me some more, but I didn’t want to frustrate him again. I felt his warm hands around my arousal and suddenly there was something wet and mildly warm around it. I frowned with closed eye and heard my own voice in an questioning tone.  
The slimy thing started to move. It tickled like horror and I couldn’t handle my well controlled voice any longer.  
  
It felt good.  
  
Really good. These small tickling moves, sending waves of sensation up to my head, from my now full-hard cock to the tips of my fingers, which are clawed in the white sheets.  
  
I couldn’t close my eye any longer. I opened it –   
  
\- and screamed.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCKIN SHIT IS THAT!!!”  
  
The little baby den den mushi looked at my with an hurt expression. I suppose it panicked, because it sneaked in great speed (for a snail) back under the sheets.  
  
“ZORO! SHIT! IT WAS THE MUSHI I GAVE NAMI IN WATER 7! SHE CARRIED UNDER HER BEAUTIFULL BREAST!”  
  
“Oh, yeah? Didn’t recognize”.  
  
“THEN WHY???”  
  
“Didn’t you say, you’re missing a mushi from time to time?”


	9. Jacuzzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jacuzzi

Nami was in heaven. Everything she had dreamt of had become true.   
She wasn’t the type of girl who declared love easily, but this time she couldn’t help and said: “Franky, I love you!”.   
  
She took seat next to the cyborg in the new kitchen and smiled at him.   
“So you liked it?”, he asked and gulped his cola.   
Sanji served her her inner and kicked Luffy’s fingers away.   
“It was wonderful! The water massaging my back… oooh, I really love you for that!”.   
“That’s super!”.   
“I always wanted something like this for our bathtub back on the Merry, but I could never save enough money for a real yakuzi-“.   
  
_Creak!_   
  
The sound of a fallen fork stopped their conversation. They both looked at Zoro, who looked back at them with an horrified expression on his face.   
He croaked, without recognizing Luffy stealing his food from the plate, “y… you mean we _didn’t_ had a… a jacuzzi on the Merry?”


	10. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decision

“You know you have to make a decision. It is all up to you now”. Sanji frowned and Zoro gulped. That was hard. The wrong one would cause horror, destruction and a lonely night.  
“So what?”, Sanji didn’t want to wait any longer. He showed two cans.  
“Vanilla or chocolate?”.


	11. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic: Amusement Park

Ah, what a jolly day! Camy thought as the scary looking skeleton handed her a piece of cotton candy and took place next to her. How much she'd ever wanted to visit this amusement Park! What a luck for her that she'd met the straw hat pirates, though some of them were pretty strange.  
“Thank you” she said as the skeleton took place next to her. She watched over to Luffy and chopper, who were chasing after a bubble containing their share of the pink sweet.  
“YOHOHOHOHO! A pleasure dear lady!” She smiled at him brightly. “May you be so kind to show me your panties?”  
“Erm... you see.... I'm not really wearing any?” As soon as she'd said this she'd regretted it. How could a skull move like this? And, actually, how could a skeleton bleed out of his nose?  
“Erm, erm, see? I have a tail! So I don't need any panties!?” she tried to save the situation.  
Suddenly the skeleton stopped. “Ah, right you are” it said and took a sip out of its suddenly appearing cup.  
“Then grant me a question... how do you do... _it_?”  
“Erm... how do _you_ do it?”

“Ah, fair enough, fair enough. YOHOHOHOHO NO PANTIES AT ALL!!!”


	12. Pet Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pet Contest

It was the most important contest in the first quarter of the year. The Springblossom Contest. And Roronoa Zoro had made it his own rule to win this contest. He and his little fox Sanji. Sanji was a purebred blond All Blue fox, and its pedigree could be tracked 13 generations in the past. The fluffy little dog-like pads had a silky-gold colour, the tiny fox-ears, who spread out of the golden hair, had a perfect shape. But Roronoa Zoro was especially proud of the voluminous golden tail, which ended in a clear white tag. He gave his little pet a gentle brush with his big brown hand and the little fox snuggled his head into it. Zoro recognized that the shimmer of the curled eyebrow had grown. So the new food was a good investment.  
“So Mr. Roronoa has decided to compete again with his mongrel of a fox”, snarled a voice behind him.  
“Mr. Kaku?”, he turned an fixed the man with the square nose in his glare, without even looking at the pets of said person.  
Sanji, however, frowned an the fur on his back went straight. He didn’t rise against the black wolf and the dangerous looking leopard on Kaku’s side, but Zoro could hear the low “kuso, kuso”-sounds his fox made, whenever he was pissed.  
“We will see. The better one wins, I suppose”, with that he turned again and carried Sanji from their table to the judges.  
Kaku frowned and gave his black little wolf a kick. “You have to struggle more, if you wanna win against this fox”. Jyabura whined and covered his nose with his paws.  
  
The title of the Springblossom Pet of the year went to the All Blue fox Sanji with its owner Roronoa Zoro.


End file.
